New Generation
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: For Araneae Siqua's USM: Story Challenges number 3. Fury disbanded Ultimates. Twenty years later Fury calls in an Ultimates reunion where the children of the former heroes meet... and possibly become a team themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

It has been twenty years since team Ultimate of SHIELD had last seen each other. And they all still remember the split up like it was yesterday.

*Flashback*

Fury was standing in front of the Ultimates when he delivered the news that, since no villains have been active in the last six months, that the teenage heroes were no longer needed.

"But what if they come back?" Peter asks as he, and the other Ultimates, weren't ready to leave from each other.

"The Avengers, X-men or Fantastic Four can deal with them. As of now the Ultimates are officially disbanded." The eye-patch wearing director of SHIELD told them. "You can all go back to your lives as they were before or you can still stay at Mid Town High together. But I don't want to hear about Spider-Man, Power-Man, White Tiger, Nova or Iron Fist, got it?" The teens nod. "Good. Now dismissed!"

...

"I-I can't believe it. We're done." Peter says not trying to hide his sadness.

"I know, but that doesn't mean we still can't hang around right? He did say that he didn't want our _superhero names_ in the news. Nothing about how Luke, Sam, Peter, Danny and Ava can't hang out." Ava says.

"Yeah. Suppose you're right Ava." Luke agrees.

"Sam, you okay? You haven't said a word since we left Fury's office." Peter tells his helmet wearing friend.

"Could this be the end?" He finally says after a few moments of staying quiet.

"What do you mean?" Danny asks.

"I mean Fury said we can't fight villains anymore. What if in some weird twisted way fighting bad guys is what kept us together? What are we going to do now that we can't?"

They all stared at their Hispanic friend and then back at each other than back at him. What if he was right? Was fighting people like The Lizard, Green Goblin and all the other villains was the glue that kept them together? They all grew to love each other like family (except Danny and Ava who are in a current relationship.) they refused to believe that being apart of SHIELD is what had kept them together.

...

Later that night

Iron Fist was at the bridge were he and Peter and fought Scorpion and he had poisoned Danny.

"What are you doing out here?" A familiar voice asks. Startled the blonde haired teen turned to see his girlfriend in a green dress.

"Thinking...about what Sam said. What if fighting villains is what keeps us together?" He turns so she won't see the tear sliding down his cheek.

"Hey," she sits next to him on the edge. "Don't think about it too much. I mean we all have this bond that will keep us together."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He takes in a deep breath. "K'un L'un."

"What?"

"K'un L'un. I going back in a few days."

"And do you want me there?"

"If you want. I don't want you to regret going some place new when you haven't thought about it yet. My plane takes off Friday after school."

...

"Hey!" Eve greets her boyfriend as he enters their home. "What's going on, why are you upset?"

"It's...nothing."

"Samuel, don't lie to me!"

"Fury disbanded the Ultimates. He doesn't want to hear Spider-Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger, Power-Man or Nova in the news."

"...So what are you going to do? You love being a hero."

"I know. And honestly I don't know what to do."

"Join the Guardians."

"What?"

"Join the Guardians of the Galaxy. That's the only way you can still be a hero."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here. And wait for you."

"I can't do that to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't have you waiting for me when you don't know if I'm dead or not. And I am most certainly not breaking up with you."

"So what will you do?"

"I don't know." Sam pinches the bridge of his nose. "But it'll be something that were both okay with."

...

"Aunt May, M.J I'm home." Peter shouts into the what seems to be empty house that he had grown up in.

"Hey Pete." M.J says as walks into the living room to see Peter in his Spider-Man costume without his mask on. "May is making dinner, hungry?"

"No." He says glumly as he sits down on the couch.

"What's going on? You're usually hungry when you come home." The red-head states as she sits next to him.

"Fury disbanded us. He told us that he didn't need us since no villains have been active lately and the other big name teams can deal with them if they do come back."

"Oh Peter! I'm so sorry."

"Hey kids, ready to eat- what's going on in here? Peter why do you look upset?" The elderly woman asks as she sees the two teens on the couch.

"Fury fired Peter and the others." M.J tells her.

"Oh Peter that awful."

"I know." Peter says with his head looking down and his eyes shut. "The bad part is that I have no clue what will happen now. Danny can leave for K'un L'un but what about him and Ava? Luke's parents probably won't take him on anymore SHIELD operations anymore. Sam can join the Guardians but I don't know what will happen to him and Eve if he does."

"And what about us Pete? What will happen to us? What will you do?" M.J asks her boyfriend.

"I'll probably just go back to being Peter. I just have to remember that I can't intervene when a bad guys is on the loose."

...

"Luke, you okay hun?" Thundra asks her boyfriend.

"Hardly. Fury fired the Ultimates today!"

"What! But why?"

"No active bad guys. And without any active bad guys he doesn't need a fourth team."

"Wow. So what's gonna happen now? Will the team stick together?"

"I don't know. I always thought we would see things through 'til the end. But now? It's hard to tell."

That following Friday Ava and Danny left for K'un L'un. A year later they were married.

A year after graduating high school Sam and Eve got married as did Peter and Mary Jane.

*End Flashback*

Now, twenty years later, the former team Ultimates were all grown and had children. Five years after the team disbanded Ava and Danny had twins. One boy and one girl. Their names are Andi Rand and Daniel "D.J" Rand Jr.

Andi had her fathers fair skin tone and eyes as she had her mothers long brown hair.

D.J had his mother's skin tone and eyes but had his father's hair style and color.

A few months later Sam and Eve had a daughter. She had her mothers pink-purple curly hair, grey-blue eyes and her fathers skin tone. Her name is Evelyn "Evie" Alexander.

A year later Mary Jane and Peter had a daughter named Piper Parker who has her fathers skin tone and hair color and her mothers eyes.

Thundra and Luke also had a pair of twins only these were both boys. Tim Cage and Drake Cage.

Tim had tanned skin, his mothers eyes and red hair.

Drake had African American skin, black hair and his fathers eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion? What?

A thirty-five year old Sam Alexander entered his Florida home exhausted. He loves owning his own mechanic business but sometimes he misses his time as Nova who was a part of SHIELDS team Ultimates.

Entering the kitchen Sam saw his beautiful thirty-five year old wife, Eve, in her natural form: Green skin and pink-purple curly hair. He saw their daughter at the table doing homework.

"Sam you got something important in the mail today." His wife informs him.

"Really?" He raises and eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I don't know but it has the bird on it."

The bird? Then it hits him: SHIELD had sent him something in the mail. His wife had handed him the letter and the older Hispanic male wondered what SHIELD wanted. It had been well over twenty years since Nicholas Fury had disbanded Ultimates so what could SHIELD want after all these years?

Opening the letter and reading it Sam was shocked to know why SHIELD had contacted him. Apparently he let out a loud gasp as his wife asked him what was wrong.

"Nick's daughter, Nikita, wants an Ultimates reunion. Apparently her father wanted one but never could get around to it." He says.

"Nikita's in charge of SHIELD? Well that's new. I always assumed Coulson would take over." They all stayed quiet as Sam and Eve let it sink in on what the new director of SHIELD wanted and their daughter finishing her homework.

"So are you going to go?" Eve finally asks.

"I don't know. I haven't heard or seen the others in years. I mean we all may not even recognize each other."

"Do it!" Evelyn "Evie" Alexander finally says. "Come on Dad this could be the last time you get an invite to see them! Can we do it? Please?"

Yes, Eve and Sam had told their daughter of her father's time when he was the hero Nova and worked for SHIELD.

"Alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt. Besides I heard that the others have children as well. Evie go pack the reunion is in five days and it'll last for ten days."

"Yes!" The half human/ half alien teen cheered.

"Are you sure that's smart taking our daughter?" Eve asks her husband as she sees her daughter head up the stairs to pack.

"Of course. Besides I'm glad that Pete didn't have a son. If he did then I'll have to murder Pete's son." Eve just shook her head. She knew that Sam and Peter had a frenemy relationship. And it seems that will never change.

...

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Parker entered their home from their jobs to see their daughter watching tv. "Hey Piper anything happen at school today?" Her mother asks.

"No. Not really." The teenage Burnett replies without emotion.

"Piper we know you got suspended for fighting with Amanda Thompson." Her father says with a bit of anger in his voice.

"She started it first! She poured a Gatorade and milk mix over my head during P.E.!" She says.

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course Flash wouldn't suspend his own daughter and just Peter's. That's a huge reason why he didn't want his daughter going to New York High but his daughter insisted.

"I don't have time for this. Piper go to your room and pack. My old team is having a reunion and it starts in five days and lasts for ten." Peter informs his daughter.

"Are you sure taking our daughter is a good idea Pete?" Mary Jane asks her husband.

"Yes. I'm positive besides I'm also positive she might go after Fiona and I don't think we can handle that."

"Alright." The thirty-six year old tells her thirty-seven year old husband.

...

In a small magic kingdom a thirty-five year old tanned woman was running around the temple looking for her husband.

Upon reaching a set of big brown wooden doors the woman opened them and saw her daughter back flipping on big wooden posts. Looking around the room the older woman saw her thirty-six year old fair-skinned blond-haired husband.

"Danny," she says approaching him, "we got a letter...from SHIELD."

The blond father stopped looking at his daughter and to his wife. "Why would SHIELD contact us?"

"It's not just us. I'm also positive that they contacted the others."

"The others," Danny says surprised. "Why are they also contacting the others?"

"A reunion. They want the Ultimates to see each other again." She says.

"Andi stop." The older male says.

Andi and her brother, D.J who was in his White Tiger costume, run up to their parents. "Why'd you want me to stop dad?" The fair skin girl asks.

"Our old team is having a reunion in five days and lasting for ten so go pack and we'll head out at dusk." Their mother says.

After the children leave the tanned older woman turns to see her husband deep in thought. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"We haven't seen the others in over twenty years Ava. Things would've changed. They would've changed."

"True. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't go. I mean who knows when we'll have another opportunity like this?"

Danny just put his head down. "Do you regret it Ava? Leaving the outside world and coming with me to K'un L'un?"

"Danny," she puts her hand on his shoulder which caused him to look up. "I have no regrets. Besides what did I have in the outside world? A mom? A sister? A family? No. I most likely would've lost contact with all the others over the years too. Besides If I didn't come then we wouldn't have had our children."

Danny smiled at his wife. When your wife or significant other has a 6.0 GPA then you know that there is no arguing with them.

...

Luke Cage entered his Michigan home to see his son, Tim, watching tv and his other son, Drake, doing his homework in the kitchen. "Tim, Drake come here." He says.

Tim turned off the tv and Drake came in from the kitchen. "What's going on Dad? Is everything okay?" The twins ask in worried tones. The last time their father told them something big it was when they were five and told that their wasn't coming home ever again.

It wasn't until the boys were twelve or thirteen that they had learned that The Trapster, The Wizard and Klaw had murdered their mother for betraying the Frightful Four and joining SHIELD to be with their father.

"Everything's fine. I just got a letter at work today and my old high school work is having a team reunion."

"Really? That's awesome!" Drake says.

"So we get to meet the other children of your former teammates?" Tim says with excitement.

"Yes," Luke chuckles a bit. "It's in five days and lasts for ten so go get packing." The two teens left to go and pack and wonder what the other teens looked like.

Sitting down on the couch Luke put his head in his hands. He then took a photo off the table next to the couch and looked at it. It was Luke's and Thundra's wedding photo. Thundra wore a tight, long, strapless wedding dress. Luke wore the usual black tux and Luke had his arms around her waist and she had her hands over his. Both had big smiles.

Luke just kept looking at it and tears sting his eyes as he remembers the day he had gotten the news that his wife was dead. After SHIELD investigated Klaw, The Trapster and The Wizard were sentenced to life in prison. No one knows if they get parole or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Reunion

Five days later the former members of the Ultimates reached the helicarrier at different times so none of them saw each other until the real party that night.

"I can't believe that we're going to see the others again since graduation." Sam tells his wife; the two parents had allowed their daughter to wonder around the flying contraption.

"I know. It seems like yesterday that we were fighting together as Ultimates and now here we are. We're finally going to see the others again." Eve had a smile on her face.

"It's hard to believe. One minute I'm with the Nova Corps, then with the Guardians, then with the Ultimates and now we're having a reunion." He lets out a long big depressed sigh. "I wish we had kept in touch."

"Hey," Eve wipes away his tear. "No need to cry. And it doesn't matter if you kept in touch with the others or not at one point all of your work or theirs would've gotten in the way."

"I guess you're right."

"When am I not?"

...

Later that night the former members of team Ultimates were all talking. M.J and Eve were catching up and talking about what it was like giving birth.

"Seriously, I told Sam I was going to murder for getting me pregnant."

"That's similar to what I did- I was cursing out Pete the entire time."

"Guess labor is the same for all girls huh?"

"I guess so." The two women laugh as they had missed each others company.

...

Peter, Danny and Sam were all talking as well.

"So Danny, what's K'un L'un like now? Is Scorpion back?" Peter asks his blond friend that now has a beard.

"Nothing has really changed except for the fact that either my daughter or son will get the throne. And no, Scorpion hasn't returned."

"That's good. If he did then I would most likely be dead and he might have forced Ava to marry him."

"And Ava would probably have a battle for her hand against him and she'd be the tar out of him." Sam intervenes.

...

"Hey Luke, why aren't you mingling with the others?" Ava asks as she sits down next to him.

"Not in the mood." The older male just stares into his red plastic cup full of Kool-Aid. Ava looks around and notices something. Something important.

"Where's Thundra?" She asks.

"She...couldn't come." His voice was strained.

"What do you mean?" Even though Ava is smart Luke had confused her.

"She was murdered." This had shocked Ava and Luke had told her what had happened. How no one had suspected Thundra being killed and how her death had taken its toll on him and how their sons were only five when it happened.

Ava, who knew what it felt like to have family members murdered, just put her hand on his back and said nothing. Saying things like "I'm sorry to hear." And "It must be rough." Are not things people want to hear when they lost someone they love.

...

Unknown to the Ultimates their children were in the monitor room, well Evie was still their as she hadn't returned to her assigned room from getting her parents permission to wonder around earlier.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" A voice asks.

"Near the big monitor!" Evie shouts back.

A girl with fair skin, shoulder length light brown hair and green eyes appeared. She wore blue skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, a blue leather jacket and black combat boots. "Who are you?" She asks as she looks at the other girl.

"Name's Evie. Evie Alexander. Who are you?"

"Piper. Piper Parker."

"Well that explains why you're dressed in blue, red and black. Let me guess: Spider-Man is your Dad?"

"Yes. And I'm guessing yours is Nova." Piper says as she looks at what Evie was wearing; a gold t-shirt, black skinny jeans, gold high tops with black laces and a black chained necklace that says "Luv Is True" on it in silver.

"So what is this place?" Piper asks.

"My guess is that this is the SHIELD monitor room."

The two then heard other voices and other teens appeared.

One teen with tan skin, red spiky hair and green eyes. He wore a red tee with jeans and black sneakers.

Another had African-American skin, black messy hair and brown eyes. He wore a yellow tank top, baggy shorts (which thankfully his underwear wasn't showing.) and yellow high tops.

They turned their attention to the only other girl in the room. She had fair skin, long dark Burnett hair that clearly reached mid back, and brown eyes. She wore a pink camisole with a white sweater underneath, light blue skinny jeans and pink sneakers.

The last teen, another male, had a darker tan than the red-headed teen. Had blond shaggy hair and green eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, grey long-sleeved jacket, baggy dark baggy jeans (is undergarments weren't showing either.) and grey high tops.

"Well lets all get acquainted, shall we?" Piper says.

...

"No way!" All except for Tim and Drake say once they admit they're twins. The same could be said for Andi and D.J. But the four didn't mind; they were all use to the fact that most people could hardly believe it when they admit to being related.

Out of nowhere the monitor started going off. Drake, who was gifted in messing with technology, started typing on the keyboard until they got what they needed- Loki terrorizing New York.

"Should we help?" Andi asks.

"I don't see why. I mean don't the Avengers deal with Loki since he's Thor's brother?" Tim says.

Drake, who didn't want a fight to break out (especially since they all just met), started punching in some more on the keyboard and was able to zoom in for any signs of the Avengers.

Unfortunately they were all unconscious. "Guys we should go. We know where they are. Plus I don't think that our parents would be able to stop him since they haven't been in the business for a while." Drake says.

"Okay then: Let's go!" Tim says.

The teens ran out and "borrowed" a travel ship from SHIELD carrier to head where Loki was.

"So what do we do? I mean it's not like any of us has dealt with a god before." Tim says.

"Well first off," Andi raises her hands mid way in the air and gold-green magic comes out and transforms the team.

Piper now wore a red jumpsuit with black heals and a black spider on her chest. She had a dark blue mask around her eyes to cover them and a dark blue communicator that will spring out webs.

Tim wore an army green military outfit with light brown combat boots and black sunglasses to cover his eyes.

Drake had on his fathers old Power-Man costume (Boy was Andi glad her parents had kept photos from their time as superheroes.).

Andi now wore a green top that could be mistaken for a part of a gymnasts uniform that fades from dark green to white, black leggings and black heel boots. She also had a good bandana around her eyes.

The only two that didn't transform were D.J and Evie. Everyone looked at Evie then D.J the latter had taken out the White Tiger Amulet that transformed him into the White Tiger.

Now everyone just stared at Evie.

"That's weird, usually most people change clothes when I cast that spell. But why didn't you?" Andi asks the pink-purple haired teen.

"Half Alien." She finally says.

"Excuse me?" Tim asks raising an eyebrow.

"I'm half alien. My father, as you know, is Sam Alexander also known as Nova. My mother, Eve, is Neptunian meaning she comes from Neptune. My mothers actual form is green skin and pink-purple hair. Her disguise form is fair skin and red-brown hair. Her eyes don't change."

"So can you change too?" D.J asks.

Evie nods then stands up and raises her hands in the air and her skin becomes green and her hair turns black. Her clothes changed from what they were to a black jumpsuit and heels.

Everyone stared in shock. That was one of the coolest/ weirdest things they've ever seen.

"We've arrived at your destination." The GPS lets the team know.

"So, who's ready to kick some godly butt?" Piper says cracking her wrists. They all scream that they are and leave the ship to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fighting a god

The six teens left the ship and made their way to the fallen Avengers. "How are they? Will they live?" Piper asks.

"They'll live. Just be glad that their parents prepared them for the superhero life." Evie says.

"And you know they'll live how?" Andi asks raising an eyebrow.

"Must be an alien thing."

On top of a building Loki looked around unaware of who had just arrived. He just looked over and saw James Rogers, who had taken on his fathers hero name Captain America, his niece Torunn, who is the new Black Widow, Azari, the Black Panther, Francis Barton, Hawkeye, and Henry "Pym" Jr., Giant Man/ Wasp, laying on the ground unconscious.

Thor may have thought that he and the other Avengers had trained their children well but not well enough if they can't even stop Loki. "New York. Lets see old Avengers? Retired. New Avengers? Defeated. X-men lead by Wolverine? Out of the gig. Their children? Ha! Oh and the Ultimates. Disbanded no more and their children can't even look at this failure- Mmmhmmmmm."

Loki was in great shock when he saw webs- spider webs- cover his mouth and tie his hands behind his back. Turning Loki saw a fair-skinned teen girl with light brown hair and she wore a red jumpsuit with knee-length black heel boots, a dark blue mask around her eyes and a dark blue communicator on her left wrist. But the thing that caught Loki's attention was the black spider on her chest.

That's when Loki knew that this girl was associated with Spider-Man.

"Who are you?" He says once he breaks free of his holds and removes the webbing from his mouth.

"Spider-Girl. Daughter of the great hero Spider-Man." She says.

"Hero? Your father? Ha! Your father has cost more damage to New York alone while he was with his teammates, Avengers, Fantastic Four and X-men have ever caused all together!"

Unknown to the god Tim was right behind him and kicked the god in his back sending him forward.

"And that's how we do it back in Michigan." Tim says as he dusts of his hands.

"Oh really? Well lets see how you deal with this." Loki uses his magic and creates a giant blue robotic octopus. "Have fun children."

"What do we now?" Andi asks. "We should stop that thing but we should also go after Loki."

"Evie, D.J and Tim you stay here and try to stop that thing. Andi, Drake you're with me." Piper orders. The others nod showing that they agree with the idea. "Alright lets move out."

...

Evie was flying around the big octopus blasting it with very little affect. Only a burn mark here and there.

"Tim can't you get this thing to stop moving? We really need to take it down." Evie says.

"Aye aye captain." Tim jokes.

"Whoa." D.J says as the robot started to tilt to the left.

Below Tim had managed to get the four tentacles of the robot tied together. "How's that work?"

"Good. But my powers still hardly have any effect on it." Evie says.

"Maybe we can help." Turning the four teens saw the Avengers. "Torunn use your sword and try to find its weak spot." James orders. "Once Torunn finds its weak spot Hawkeye use your arrows to make sure it's actually down."

"And what about us Captain? What should we do?" D.J asks the leader.

"Stay here and tell us what happened and who you are."

...

"Children of the Ultimates? And your parents don't know that you're here?" Azari says. The three teens nod hoping that they will let them off the hook.

"You said their was six where are the other three?" James asks.

"They went chasing after Loki." Evie replies.

"Gang looks like we have three more teens to find."

...

Running/ jumping across roof tops Piper, Andi and Drake were close on Loki's trail, something he didn't like and was surprised as he was positive that they haven't had the training for this.

Looking behind him Loki saw that the teenagers were only a foot behind him (not good).

"Come on guys we're closing in on him." Piper says. "Andi can you use your magic to freeze him?"

"Yeah." Andi stopped so she could aim her magic; and when she got it set on Loki she sent it flying towards the god who froze in place. He had no clue what had just happened or why he could no longer move.

"Great job Andi. Piper what do we do now?" Drake asks.

"We'll take care of it." The teens turned to see the Avengers along with their friends.

"I'll make sure Loki doesn't escape from his prison this time. James, Azari come with me." The Black Widow ordered.

The three Avengers stood in front of a portal and looked at their teammates and the teens. "Appreciate the help. Hopefully Loki learns his lesson. And hopefully your parents don't punish you too hard."

They step through and Hawkeye and Pym were getting ready to take them back to their ship when the tri-carrier appeared overhead and they had very angry former Ultimates on it.

...

"Do you have any idea how worried we were when we couldn't find you?" Sam screamed.

"And when we saw you on the monitor fighting Loki and his creation?" Peter added.

"But Dad-" Piper starts before Peter interrupts.

"Don't 'but Dad' me! You went to fight a god; and didn't even tell any of us; not to mention that none of you as had any training when it came to fighting villains like us!" Peter gave a big heavy sigh.

He knew that Piper might end up doing something like this but he also had a bit of hope that she wouldn't; now that hope is gone.

"And don't forget that Andi uses her powers without realizing how much she didn't need." Danny says.

The teens stayed silent. They couldn't move or say a thing. Three of the male parents had already expressed how they felt the only one who hasn't was Luke. The others, besides the teens, had a feeling that it was because Tim looked a lot like his mother and Luke could never get mad at Thundra.

Before anyone could say another word Nikita Fury walked into the room. "I know that the former members of team Ultimate are upset with their children but I have someone here who wants to talk with them."

Everyone in the room were curious about who would want to talk to the teens. The teens suspected that it may be former SHIELD director Coulson. Or may be it was some of the Avengers, X-men or Fantastic Four, or the agents of SMASH.

No one was prepared for who walked through the door.

Former SHIELD director Nick Fury.

"You probably do not know I am former director Fury. I watched what you six did while your parents were getting reaquiented." He starts. "You probably do not know I formed and disbanded the Ultimates. But now we need that team back."

"You want our parents back in action?" Andi says. "But they've been out of the business for well over twenty years."

"That's true. But I wasn't talking about them. I was talking about you six."

"Us?" Piper asks in shock.

"Really?" Evie says.

"No way." Drake and Tim say.

"Are you sure?" D.J asks.

"This is awesome!" Andi says high-fiving Evie and Piper.

"Yes. Really. But only if your parents are okay with it that is. You guys can talk it over tonight or tomorrow and the morning after you've made the decision."

...

A/N: Will the former team allow their children to become heroes? Will Luke be okay with it, even though he lost Thundra already? Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A new team

A/N: So I noticed a mistake I had made when I gave Andi's and D.J's eye colors. I meant to give Andi the green eyes and D.J the brown. So those will be their eye colors from now on. Also I would like for you guys to read my other story Friend from the past Friend from the dark as I may end up making some references to it.

...

Piper stood in front of her parents-still in the Spider-Girl costume Andi had put her in-trying to see if they (and by they she means her father) let her join.

"Please Dad? It was awesome? And did you how fast we took down Loki? We've got this." Piper says with begging in her voice.

Peter had his back up against the wall and had a brewing look on his face. M.J didn't mind their daughter being a hero bit Peter although was torn. He wanted to let her to see if she likes it but on the other hand he didn't want to worry over his only child being alive or not.

"Please Dad? I mean this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity for me to be a hero, can't you see that?" Piper says.

Peter exhales deeply and Piper knows that exhale well, though it usually means that she's in trouble. Giving up Piper put her head down thinking that her father wouldn't allow her to do it.

"You can do it." He finally says.

"What?" Piper snaps her head not believing what she had just heard.

"You can join. But if you feel like leaving at anytime just let us, your mother and I, and Nikita know so we can make sure it's what you really want."

"Oh thank you!" Piper exclaims as she hugs her father.

...

"So...can we do it?" D.J asks as he and Andi stood nervously in front of their parents.

"You want to become heroes after the fact that you went on a suicidal mission?" Danny growls.

"Look kids your father and I will talk it over tonight and give you our verdict tomorrow morning before we tell Nikita." Ava says.

"Okay." Andi says as she and D.J leave.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to let them do it?" Danny asks his wife once their children are no longer in ear shot.

"It is their life; they should experience it. We cannot allow them and say that they wouldn't like it. I mean they'd ask us why we had stayed in it for so long then." Ava reasons.

"We really are going to let them, aren't we?"

"Better let them do it with our permission then them rebelling or doing it in secret."

...

Evie stood in front of her parents freaking out inside. She practically put herself in a death situation- and not because of Loki.

She had pretty much gave up her argument about why she should become a hero. Sam had his old helmet on so she, and her mother, couldn't see his eyes as he decided on the verdict.

"Alright," he heaves a heavy sigh, "you can be a hero."

"Really? Oh thank you!" She hugs her father who in return just pats her back.

"Yes really. But only for six months. By then we'll check back in on this and see if you still want to be a hero."

Evie nods and sprints off excited that she gets to be a hero.

"Are you sure it's a good idea Sam?" Eve says turning to her husband.

"I gave a good amount of time to make her mind up on it."

"And what about her schooling?"

"We can just transfer her in. It's still early in the year in Florida and New York."

Eve shakes her head with a smile on her face. She still can't believe that after all these years her husband has changed in many ways (not just physical,) but in others he still hasn't.

...

"Can we Dad?" Drake begs. They were with their father in the dining hall of the helicarrier. Luke had laced his fingers together and and put them to his lips as if he were thinking. And it definitely didn't help that he had put sunglasses on either.

"I'm going to check on the others. Later." Tim says. As he reaches the door he turns back and calls to his father. "I know that you'll make the right decision Dad. You always do." Then he leaves.

To Tim Luke always did make the best decisions when it came to them. After all became a single father after ten years of marriage; it was just Luke and his sons. So if Luke didn't let them be heroes Tim knew it was because their father was looking out for them.

"Well that couldn't have been more rude." Drake comments as he sees his brother leave.

From behind his hands Luke begins to chuckle a bit. "What? What's so funny?" Drake wonders.

"It's funny how Tim seems to have inherited everything from your mother, well at least his looks anyway. And you inherited everything from me. How you didn't end up with at least your mother's eye color or your brother didn't inherit anything from me."

"And that's funny how?"

"Well if people saw your mom and me together then people would probably understand how you two are related."

Drake stayed quite. He knew it was hard on his father to bring up their mother. Especially since her murders had escaped from prison and have been MIA for the past year. And Luke worried that they would come back and try to harm him and his kids.

"So...back to our original topic. Cam we be heroes?"

"I would like to say no," Drake puts his head knowing that this would happen. "But, you and your brother should experience your own life."

"So what does this mean?"

"It means that I will allow you and Tim to become heroes."

"Really?" Drake's taken aback.

"Yes really. Now let's get some sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ulterior Motive

The six teens were chatting happily at breakfast the next morning happy that their parents were allowing them to be heroes. Well all except for Tim, who had his sunglasses on, and was brooding and wondering why their father was really letting them be heroes.

First their mothers killers escape from jail; then he gets an invite to an old team reunion, where he really wasn't angry about but reminiscing on old memories; then he allows them to be heroes? Something has to be up.

Maybe...maybe he wants us to be safe. He doesn't want us to get hurt if their Mom's former teammates come back and go after them. Tim thinks. But why would he say yes when he knows that there is a possibility that the would one day have to fight them?

At the podium at the front of the room Nikita cleared her throat that got everyone's attention. Looking up everyone saw the young Fury twenty-one year old.

"Alright," she begins, "we are here because yesterday the teenage sons and daughters of the former team Ultimates were asked to join a new team Ultimates. I have spoken with their parents." She takes in a deep breath as she pauses which causes everyone's hearts pounding. "They are allowed to join. Welcome Andi Rand, D.J Rand, Piper Parker, Tim Cage, Drake Cage, and Evie Alexander."

All said teens-except for Tim who got up and left- cheered. They were finally going to be heroes. The can finally step in to their parents shoes and be great heroes-just like they were.

Around all the cheer and joy Luke looked around and saw that Tim wasn't there and went to look for him.

...

In the training room Tim was in a fighting stance, slightly hopping from side to side, and was hitting a punching bag. He was frustrated. Why would their father just let them join? It didn't make any sense.

"Thought I might find you here." Tim stopped hitting the bag and looked to his right to see his father leaning against the door frame. Stepping forward Luke, now, stood in front of his son. "Y'know your mother liked hitting the punching bag to."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Tim asks without emotion.

"Who knows. I guess...I guess it helped her when she needed to think about things, make a decision, work out frustrations or simply just to hit it."

There was a long moment of silence as Luke looked at the bag that his son had hit. It was the same one Thundra liked to hit. Like mother like son.

"Dad," Tim finally speaks. "Why did you really allow Drake and I to be heroes?"

"I don't know." Luke says but quickly adds. "I guess it would've been something your mothers or I would've convinced the other to do."

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day. It's weird though."

"What's weird?"

"When I got the news that your mother was...dead;" Luke choked out. "I felt like she wasn't really gone. At first I assumed that was the feeling all spouses get when they hear that their wife or husband has been killed. But-even after all these years-it's like your mother is still alive."

Tim staid quite. He remembered the day that their father had told him that his mother was no longer coming home. Then when he found out that she was murdered. And every time he wanted to shout and say that she was alive. He could feel it-just like his father.

But Drake accepted it. Like he didn't care that their mother was gone and would no longer be able to see their accomplishments. But deep down Tim knew that him, Drake and their father had this desire.

Luke's was to harm those who took his wife away and left two little boys without a mother.

Tim's and Drake's were to finally face their mothers killers and bring the fury that has burned down inside of them ever since they kids.

"So what? You let us join so we can find moms killers and hurt them?" Tim finally asks.

"I don't want you doing anything. If you ever come across them-weither they are a trio or personal. Stay away; don't go near them just stay with Nikita if you ever come across them." Luke tells his son.

"It's funny," Tim smirks, "you're telling me and Drake to stay away from moms former teammates."

"The Wizard." Luke says.

"What?"

"You want to know the names of your mothers former teammates? Their names are The Wizard, Trapster and Klaw."

The Wizard, Trapster and Klaw. Good now I know who to go after. Tim thinks.

"Come on," Luke says. "Your brother and friends are probably starting to wonder where you went and why I'm not in their with their parents."

Tim doesn't say anything and nods.

...

"Hey," Evie says as she sees Luke and Tim reënter the dining hall. It still creeped Tim out that she could look human with dyed hair one minute and an alien the next. "Where were you?"

"We were just having some father-son time." Luke replies.

Evie nods then looks at Tim once Luke leaves. "What?" Tim asks a little defensive. Evie gave him a where-were-you-really look. "It's what my dad said: Just some father-son time." He didn't see why he had to defend himself to this girl and at the same time he didn't see why he had to open up to her and tell her everything.

Evie walked away bot truly believing what Luke and Tim said about having some "father-son time."

As she walked away Tim felt like an idiot thinking that the conversation could've gone better and he felt like he had lost a major chance with that girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Friends or enemies

Danny, Ava, Eve, Sam, Peter, and Mary Jane were getting ready to leave when they heard a familiar voice.

"So you guys are leaving without saying hello or goodbye? Well that's rude." Turning the six adults saw a familiar woman who couldn't have been more than thirty-six with fair-skin, blue eyes with pink/ black glasses, and bleach blond hair cut in a pixie style and a black jumpsuit.

"Amelia," Mary Jane says, "it's good to see you. How's Harry?"

"Oh you know, still trying to find a cure for Connors."

"And Norman?" Peter asks.

"He's doing better. Good thing we put him in therapy once we got him back for good." Peter nods.

"Amelia? Where are you?" A voice shouts. Harry appeared a few moments later. "Guys?" Harry asks in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Reunion." Sam replies.

"Where's Luke?" Harry asks as he notices a member missing.

"He left already. But he says that he sorry that he missed you two but he had to get back to work."

Harry nodded. He knew of Thundra's death and he guesses that being back on the old helicarrier hadn't helped with that (even if it's been ten or so years.).

"Anyway," Amelia says changing the subject. "You guys should really meet our children-"

"Give that back!" They heard Evie shout.

"Oh no." Sam groans as he wonders what his daughter had gotten into now.

Evie came running in chasing after a girl with fair-skin with a light tan showing, blue eyes, black glasses, brown hair that reaches her shoulders and bangs that are pixie styled. The girl wore a black tank top, black pants and black (non-high heeled) boots.

Evie jumped/ tackled the girl to the ground.

"Evie/ Katie!" Harry, Amelia, Sam and Eve shouted.

"She stole my bracelet!" Evie defended.

"Did not! It was lying around so I picked it up." Katie says.

"It was not! It was on my wrist!" Evie shouts.

Sam shakes his head. He had given Evie that bracelet so that she could go Nova, as seeing that if a former Nova member as child(ren) then one or all could become a Nova as well; and she never left that thing just lying around in fact she never took it off.

Hearing footsteps the eight adults turned to see the new Ultimates and a kid, no more than fifteen, who had hair that was nicely kept, fair-skin and light green eyes.

"Bobby," Amelia says to the blond teen boy, "why was Evie chasing your sister?"

"Heather thought that it would be nice to try to see why, Evie was it? Why Evie wouldn't take off the bracelet."

Amelia and Harry stared at their daughter. Sure she was always curious and inherited her grandfathers science intelligence, but she that never gave her a reason to steal.

"Heather Katie Osborn you are grounded until further notice." Harry tells her. "You're grounded for the next two months and within those months you will have no contact with technology or anything that has to do with science."

"But Dad-"

"No buts! No go to your room." Harry turns to Sam. "Sorry about that. For some reason for her to act like that. She's been acting...weird lately. And it worries Amelia and I."

"It's alright. As long as Evie has her Nova bracelet I'm sure it'll all be okay." Evie puts her silver bracelet with the Nova helmet on it on her wrist. That's going to be the last time she puts it in her back pocket.

...

In her room Heather "Katie" Osborn was angry. She got grounded because she took a measly bracelet? Ugh she couldn't wait for school to start-up so she can get off of the helicarrier and live a normal life.

She heard a ding and turned to her computer. What? Her father hasn't taken her away her technology yet so she can still have it.

Looking at the screen she saw that she had an email.

*Dear Heat,

We got the information on the child. All you need to do is keep the Ultimates and their children away. We will contact you once we need you.

- ThBlts.*

Katie read the email a few times over than deleted it. She couldn't afford to let her either of her parents see it.

After deleting it Katie knew, that at some point, she will face the Ultimates, well the new ones, on not-so-good grounds, but she didn't care. For once in her life she felt like she belonged to a side - and it wasn't the good one.

...

A/N: To Mary-Sue okay so if you want to understand why Thundra is good then check out my story: Friend from the past Friend from the dark chapter 4. If you mean why I put Thundra and Luke together; well...I just thought that they look cute together. Also I will be making a sequel to Friend from the past Friend from the dark and this will be the sequel to that sequel XD. Okay bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: New school

The following morning the six teens that were learning to become a team like their parents had done decades ago were standing in front of Mid Town high with Bobby Osborn. And they were nervous. None of them had been ever been to a school outside of their hometowns before; so this was nerve-racking for them.

"Don't worry," Bobby says. "It'll be alright."

Andi turned to him and gave him a small smile that he returned. Drake clenched his teeth. Just because Harry was rich and got what he wanted, besides his father's acceptance, doesn't mean that his son gets too to right?

They heard the bell ring and they went inside.

...

Heather "Katie" Osborn was infuriated. Her team has captured someone years ago when she joined when she was five and now they're looking for this other teenage girl who has two different powers. And these powers are the opposite of each other. So how this girl is able to keep both under control is a complete mystery.

Arriving at school she saw her brother with the new wannabes. If those six teens thought that they had what it took to be heroes she was going to teach them otherwise.

"I don't get why my brother would want to hang around them. They think that they can be heroes when they can't. They've never had the proper training for it and yet they think that they can just jump right into it. Well they'll be in for a big surprise." She says to herself.

...

By lunch they new team had already gotten some homework from their teachers. "Yeah, that's how it's done in New York. It doesn't matter if you're new or not the teachers will always find a way to give you homework." Bobby explained.

"That's really dumb." Andi says. "Why should we get homework on our first day at a new school?"

Bobby shrugged. "It's just what they do."

"Well why can't they just give new kids a break? We're new we don't know this school so why-"

"Tim!" Evie whisper-shouts. "That's enough." The red headed teen just crossed his arms angerly. Evie had a weird effect on Tim that he doesn't quite understand and isn't sure if he likes it or not.

Drake just smirked at his brother. He had a feeling that Tim had a crush on Evie but hasn't come to face the fact of it yet.

...

By the end of the day Piper and Evie had advanced calculus and English honors homework to complete. Drake had homework from his college statistics. Andi and D.J had homework from their chemistry class. Tim had homework from all of his advanced classes and Bobby had gotten all of his homework done during study hall.

"Great. We have all of this homework and SHIELD training. What's next?" Piper groaned.

The others just shrugged as they also had no clue what to expect.

Leaving the school last Katie saw her brother and "wannabes" leaving when her back up cell started ringing (what? A girl always needs to come prepared.).

"Hello?" She answered.

"It's me." The voice says. "I've got a location on that girl we're looking for."

"Great. Where is she?"

"Well she's somewhere in New York. The location device wasn't exactly accurate on where she is."

Clutching her phone Katie mumbled under her breath then hung up. This girl is getting close to impossible to find.


End file.
